


The Trials of Lexie

by AFilthyCasual



Series: The Lexie Blackwell Saga [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: All Killers are Woobies, Billy needs love too, Dwight grows a spine, Except for Doc, F/M, Gore, Gratuitous Smut, He's basically just an asshole, I Wrote This Instead Of Streaming, Love fixes everything, Multi, Porn With Plot, Power of Love, S&M, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, bittersweet end, bobs and vagene are also pretty good superpowers, dubcon, fast burn, heart is an awesome power, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFilthyCasual/pseuds/AFilthyCasual
Summary: A new survivor in the Fog finds an unconventional way of distracting the killers. (Spoiler: It's sex.)Contains explicit sexual content, dubcon, noncon, and some really screwed up sexual violence.





	1. Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually seen then Halloween movies, so everything on Michael Myers and Laurie Strode is based on hearsay and in-game lore tidbits.
> 
> Inspired by a wet dream I had centering around the Michael Myers Mori animation that's been plaguing me for over a year and finally came to a head when my period was coming on and I was so horny I couldn't even function. Believe it or not, this is the first thing I've written that wasn't a school assignment. I graduated in 2009. That should tell you something. Originally published on Wattpad under the pen name WraithsWaifu.

Laurie could only watch in horror as the scene played out before her. Dwight's hand on her shoulder was a small comfort, but appreciated nonetheless. Her brother was maybe ten yards away, and had just jerked open the locker door that someone Laurie barely knew hid behind. She heard the solid sound as he stabbed just shy of the girl's head and Laurie knew the fate that would befall her. She would be taken, hung up like a piece of meat on a rusty hook. That was when something unexpected happened.

Instead of crying out in terror or trying to fight back as everyone else did, the girl's hand shot out and grabbed Michael Myers by the crotch. He stiffened. Laurie made out the words, "Wait... I know what you want to do. I know what the Entity wants you to do, but wait. I can make you feel good. Just for a moment, I can make all the pain and rage go away."

Laurie's jaw hit the floor. She glanced at Dwight, who was smothering a laugh. "What is that girl THINKING?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Oh," Dwight said, "That's right, this is your first trial with her. Well, I've been with her since she got here and she does this every. damn. time. So far, every one of them has taken the bait."

"Shouldn't we help her?" Laurie asked, watching the girl being carried away, though not in the normal manner.

Dwight chuckled softly, "No. She actually gets a kick out of it. Let's go work on a generator and give them some privacy. Looks like your big brother is going to be another notch in her belt."

Laurie couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. "How the hell did this start? I mean, what made her think that would work? And... She gets a KICK out of it? HOW? I feel disgusting just being touched by one of those monsters, let alone..." Laurie couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. It was too disgusting.

Dwight couldn't even contain his laughter anymore. "Well, it actually started in her first trial. I think you were with Jake, Meg, and that Chinese girl. I was here, with her. Nea was there, too. I think Ace was already dead when it happened."

\---------------------------------

Lexie watched, terrified, as the gambler was thrown on the hook for the third time and horrifying, spider-like appendages immediately thrust into his heart and pulled him skyward. She looked at her companion, a man appearing to be in his early thirties wearing a bloodstained dress shirt. He even still had a tie on. Somehow, the sight of the tie on that bloodstained shirt made her laugh. In the middle of all this horror and bloodshed, this man was wearing a tie.

He pulled her into a hug, knowing that it was rough on newcomers. "Come on," he whispered softly, "Let's go find a generator. Even if you die, you'll still end up back at the campfire, and soon after that, in another trial. There's no getting out of here, but at least escape is less painful."

Lexie looked up at him, "But why? Why do they do this?"

The man gave her a wry smile, the kind of smile that didn't have a drop of joy in it.

"I don't know. Maybe they like the violence. Maybe that thing controls their minds. Maybe they just really need to get laid."

THAT caught her attention. Why not? Before finding herself in this realm, Lexie had been a party girl. Night after night, she'd go out, get wasted, and wake up in a stranger's bed. She'd loved it. Sure these towering abominations weren't exactly good-looking, but if everything was in proportion, it could be a good time.

She actually laughed, a real laugh, "Hey, maybe I'll give that a try."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexie had learned their names as they feverishly worked on the last generator required to power the towering exit gates. Ace was the one she'd watched die. Dwight was the funny man in the tie. Nea was a smart-alecky streetrat. Still, they were all focused on one goal. Lexie focused on the task at hand, splicing wires and working on getting rusted gears moving. The sound of a bell caught her attention, but as she looked up, to see what had caused the sound, she noticed her companions were gone. They had to know something she didn't. She turned around as the second bell rang only to see the Wraith, as they called him, towering over her, staring coldly from eyes that glowed like tiny moons.

"Well," she thought to herself, "It's worth a try."

Instead of running, screaming, or begging for her life, she reached out and touched his chest with one hand. The creature cocked his head to one side, twisted features contorting into a look of confusion. She took this as a good sign, and pressed her body against his, reaching her other hand behind his back to caress his buttock.

"I can make you feel good," she whispered, "I don't know why you're here, but all I've seen so far is pain. Wouldn't you like to just... take a break?"

The wraith stiffened, then relaxed. His low snarls softened, and then, he nodded his gnarled head. She pulled back, and staring into his cold eyes, she pulled off her shirt. That's when she noticed Dwight, barely visible through the narrow slats on the locker door, staring at her in disbelief. She smiled, then took the wraith by the hand, guiding his hand to her chest. His rough palm clutched her breast tightly. She winced in pain from his rough, fumbling grasp.

"Not so rough, dear," she said, and obediently, he loosened his hold. He started massaging her breast softly, and she let out a small moan in pleasure.

"Is there somewhere a little more private we could go?" she asked, wanting to give her companions the time and space needed to finish work on the generator.

He nodded, then gingerly picked her up as though she weighed nothing. He carried her into a dilapidated shack, then down some stairs. The room was dark and smelled of death. There was a monstrous tower in the middle with four of those horrifying hooks hanging off of it. She swallowed nervously, thinking he might take the opportunity to impale her on one of those hooks, but instead, he set her gently on the ground, then sat next to her. He looked at her quizzically, tilting his head to one side.

"Can you speak?" she asked.

He shook his head with a grunt.

"Okay. So, I'm going to do things to you. I'm going to make you feel good. If you want me to stop or slow down, then just tap me on the shoulder. Gently. Okay?"

He nodded.

Lexie straddled his lap, grinding her crotch against his. She could feel his cock stiffening beneath her and his growls started coming faster as his breath quickened. That's when Lexie saw Nea crouching just behind them. The look on Nea's face was somewhere between shock and disgust. Lexie pushed her breast into the wraith's mouth, covering his face with her body, the jerked her head to the side, silently indicating that Nea should go. Nea nodded, and silently snuck away, leaving them in privacy.

Lexie couldn't believe it. This was not only working, but it was seriously hot. It was the first time she'd started trying to fuck someone sober since she had turned 21, and it felt... good. The fact that her partner was a seven-foot-tall monster barely registered because in the dark, all she could feel was his body, warm against hers. His hand stroked her back surprisingly gently. His cock throbbed against her crotch, straining at the white bandages wrapped around him in lieu of pants. She started trying to unwrap them when she felt the gentle tap on her shoulder.

She stopped immediately. "What do you need?" she asked, then remembered that this creature could not speak.

Of course, not being able to speak didn't mean he couldn't communicate. He lifted her up, then set her down on the ground beside him. He took on the role of aggressor, tearing off her tight jeans. The Wraith stared at her lacy underwear hungrily, the buried his face in her crotch. She could feel the hot breath against her aching cunt and moaned loudly. The Wraith gently pulled the panties down, and she felt rough lips against her clit, sucking gently. It was at that moment when she realized why the wraith didn't speak. He had no tongue. Still, kissing and sucking at her clit and slit, he proved to be an artist with what he had.

Soon she was moaning and panting, when, with a shock, she convulsed in orgasm, screaming in pleasure. The wraith stood, looking down at her naked form. That's when he started unwrapping himself, letting a massive cock spring free. She sat up with every intention of repaying the favor he'd just done her, when he put a rough hand on her shoulder and pushed her down.

"What are you --" she didn't have time to finish the sentence before he flipped her over and roughly shoved himself inside her. She cried out. It was a tight fit, almost on the verge of pain, but quite pleasurable. He paused, tapping her on the shoulder, and she looked back at him. He tilted his head to the side, and she knew the question he couldn't ask. He wanted to know if he had hurt her in his eagerness.

"It's fine. It hurt a little, but now it feels good. Please, please fuck me." Her voice was soft and breathy with lust, and The Wraith was happy to oblige. He slammed his cock into her pussy over and over while she moaned and screamed in pleasure. One of his hands snaked around to grab her breast and the other stroked her hair.

"Pull it," she cried, "Pull my hair."

He grabbed a massive handful of her hair and tugged. Her head snapped back and Lexie screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Yes!" she cried, "Just like that! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Lexie was in a state of constant orgasm, one rolling into the next, when she felt the massive body behind her shudder with his own release. He collapsed on top of her, his snarling breaths coming quickly. Her breath, however, was being choked out of her by the weight.

"can't... breathe..." she gasped out, and the wraith rolled off of her. Lexie rolled over and snuggled into the creature's arms, resting her head against his shoulder. That's when she heard the siren -- The signal that the generator was on and the gates were powered. The wraith's eyes flew open and the previously content expression turned to rage.

Lexie stood and ran as fast as she could. Apparently, he wasn't amused by the realization that her seduction had been nothing more than a stall tactic. At least, it had started out that way. Lexie had genuinely enjoyed fucking him, and should they meet again, she would definitely try to do it again, but for now, she could see that it was not the time for explanations. Her bare feet pounded against the dirt and grass, and the cold air on her body reminded her of her nakedness. She clutched her arms around her chest as she ran towards the gate, only to have her heart sink as she realized it wasn't even open, but with a loud buzz, the mechanism clicked on. Dwight and Nea were both there, and Dwight was holding down the switch that would open their way to freedom.

The massive door screeched as it opened, and that's when Nea looked back and gave a small shriek.

"RUN!" Nea yelled. Lexie knew that the wraith was bearing down on her. She could hear his growls not far away at all, and glanced back to see...

He didn't have his fearful weapon! In his anger at being tricked, he must have left it behind, just as Lexie had left her clothes. A massive hand swiped down and gave her a hard smack on the ass. She yelped in pain, but also felt a shiver of pleasure and the strike propelled her forward, through the open door. She stopped herself just before crossing the threshold across which the Wraith could not follow.

"That was fun! We should do it again sometime!" she called out, with a wave.

The wraith stopped, head cocking to the side as he absorbed what she'd just said. His expression softened, then he nodded. She ran out, following the others towards the massive campfire, where suddenly she found herself dressed again.

Nea was laughing like a mad woman and Dwight just looked shocked. Nea clapped a hand down on Lexie's shoulder and said, "Oh. My. God. That was priceless. You running towards us butt naked and the Wraith without his axe and his cock out! That was HILARIOUS!!!"

Dwight sighed, "I wish I could unsee that. I'm never going to get that out of my head."

Lexie smiled, having found her place in the group. Even Ace was there by the fire looking bewildered. "What the hell kind of shenanigans did I miss?"

 


	2. Pleasure in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie meets The Trapper and satisfies his unusual appetites.

Dwight and Laurie homed in on the nearby sound of a generator repair in progress. Dwight crouched down to take his spot in aiding with the repairs to find Bill Overbeck was the one already there.

"Hey, man," he said loud enough to be heard over the churning engine.

The older man glared at him and whispered hoarsely, "Have you lost your mind, kid? You don't want that masked freak to hear you."

Dwight winked and said, "Don't worry about it. Lexie's got him."

Bill let out a raucous guffaw, and Laurie joined them on the other side of the generator. "You know her, too, Bill?" she asked.

Bill grimaced and shook his head while still chuckling, "Oh, I met her. This one," he nodded his head towards Dwight, "had just got himself stuck on a hook by that big fella with the bear traps. Must have pissed him off, too, because that man wasn't leaving."

Dwight's face went red, "I didn't do anything to him. You know the trapper is just an asshole."

Bill grunted in agreement, "That's true, anyway, that's when Lexie showed up."

\----------------------

Lexie crept up behind the older man with the cigarette and looked to see what he was staring at. Her friend from her first trial, Dwight, was hanging limply from one of those terrible hooks, and there was a giant bear of a man staring at him. This man, the Trapper, as he was called, was clad in leathery overalls with bits of sharp metal protruding from his flesh. His face was covered by a white mask which bore a grizzly, sharp-toothed smile.

The older man looked back at her and shook his head. "There's nothing to be done now. That boy's done for this time. Here's hoping he's got better luck in his next trial."

"No," Lexie said, "There has to be something we can do to help him."

The man regarded her through narrow eyes, "You're naive. You'll grow out of it. let's get out of here and try to save who we can."

Lexie looked down and noticed the medkit in the older man's hand. "Is there any alcohol in that?" she asked.

He opened up the kit and pulled out a half-full bottle of rubbing alcohol, then tossed it to her, "Go nuts, kid. Don't get yourself killed."

She gave him a grim smile, "I won't make any promises. I'm definitely going to get myself hurt, though."

The older man was following her, watching her like a hawk as she walked to a nearby window where a trap was set. She tore a strip off her shirt and soaked it in the alcohol, then started carefully wiping down the jaws of the trap.

"You're not going to step in that," he said rather than asking.

"I am," she said, "I just don't want the wound to get infected."

He signed in exasperation, "None of our wounds last beyond the trial, or haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Oh..." she said, "Well, this is only my second time, and the first time I managed to make it out with just a slap on the ass. Anyway... I'm about to step in this. You go hide so you can get Dwight. He really looked out for me last trial, and now, I want to look out for him."

"Fine." he said gruffly, "Good luck, but don't expect us to come save your ass when you end up right where he is."

As the man walked away, Lexie began to disrobe. Judging from the Trapper's aggression and posture, she felt a direct approach would be best. Steeling herself for the pain about to be inflicted, she placed her leg into the trap. Fire shot through her whole body as it clamped down, tearing through her flesh, and she screamed. She felt it more than she heard it... The pounding of a heartbeat that was in sync with hers, but clearly not her own. She knew now that this happened when a killer approached.

The trapper stared down at her, the expressionless mask was unreadable, but judging by his inaction, the shock of seeing a nude woman in his trap was taking time to process. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Please... Please help me. I'll do anything," she parted her legs slightly, "Anything you want."

He wrapped one enormous arm around her, and with his other hand, he deftly undid the trap.

"Anything." came a gruff voice through the mask's frightful grin.

"She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and let her teeth graze along his skin. "Yes," she breathed, "Anything."

She felt herself being lifted off the ground. One arm was all he needed to hold her while the other unbuckled his overalls. They fell to his feet, then he slammed her up against the brick wall with enough force to knock the breath from her lungs, His other hand was between her legs, touching her soft mound.

"You're not even wet," he growled.

"I will be." she gasped, already feeling the heat rising within her from his probing touch.

As his fingers traced her outer lips, she felt her juices begin to flow, then one finger slid inside. She moaned as the thrill of pleasure lanced through her, but he withdrew, letting her fall to her feet. She winced as her weight hit her injured leg.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

"Prepare yourself." came the reply.

Lexie obliged, using one hand to stroke her breasts and the other to rub her clit. Her face was flushed. She felt weirdly self-conscious about doing this while he watched from behind his mask. She had no way to judge if he was happy or not, at least, she didn't until she saw his massive cock begin to harden.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head down onto his waiting organ with enough force to choke her. It was huge! She could barely get her mouth around it, and she knew her teeth would be digging in. She wanted to apologize, but she could barely even breath with that thing in her mouth. He yanked on her hair to pull her head back, then shoved her head back down. He was fucking her face, and hard. Tears streamed down her face as she gagged on the massive cock, but his breathing was growing harsher and faster. After what felt like an eternity of this oral abuse, he let go and left her to cough and sputter.

She looked up at him once more, unsure of what her next move should even be, but he had other plans. He grabbed her roughly by her arm and pulled her to her feet, then tested her wetness with his hands once more. This time, he seemed satisfied, pinning her to the wall with his body. His massive cockhead probed her slit. It was too big! She moaned in pain as he forced himself inside her. It felt like she was being split apart. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to leverage a better position when he began thrusting. Every thrust rocked her to her core, and despite the pain of it, she began to moan in pleasure, too.

His rhythm was uneven and his hands were rough against her skin. His fingers would leave marks, and she didn't even want to think about the kind of bruising would be left on her cunt. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly, voice heavy with pain and lust.

"Not enough," he responded gruffly.

Lexie didn't know what he meant, but she had no choice but to give herself to his whims. She had promised him anything, and that was what she'd give.

"What do you need?"

"More... Pain. Blood." he growled.

Fear hummed through her and she glanced nervously at his machete. Was he going to thrust that inside her as well? Lexie was terrified that she'd bitten off more than she could chew with this man.

He took her hand in his own and placed it on one of the hooks piercing his skin.

"Pull," he said.

Without time to even think about it, she pulled on the hook. Blood trickled from the Trapper's shoulder and he moaned.

"Harder."

She yanked on the hook with all of her strength, tearing the trapper's flesh. She could feel him stiffening against her, then he started thrusting into her once more, fiercer this time, grunting with the effort. Lexie understood now; the trapper... Liked pain. Not other people's but his own! She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping both arms around his neck, then found handholds on the bits of jagged metal coming out of his body, and pulled them as hard as she could. The trapper groaned as his flesh ripped, then he convulsed, spilling his hot seed inside her. He roared as he orgasmed, then gently set her down. He collapsed to his knees, panting with effort. Just then, the siren sounded.

"Go," he said through heavy, ragged breaths, "I need to... collect myself. Go, and tell your friends... Tell them... They'd better damn well thank you."

Lexie scrambled to collect her clothes, which she'd stashed in a bush nearby, and left as fast as her injured leg and bruised bottom would allow.

\-----------------

Laurie's face was white as a sheet when Bill finished his tale. "Did you watch the whole thing?"

Bill shook his head. "Hell no. You couldn't pay me to watch that sick fuck abuse that poor girl. I did what she said, saved her friend and got the hell out of there. When she came limping up to the campfire, that asshole Visconti was there and wanted to know what happened, and she told him every detail. Couldn't get it out of my head if I tried."

Laurie shook her head in disbelief. The trapper was a masochist. Considering the level of punishment he dished out, it was hard to believe, but then... He did have those hooks and jagged bits embedded in him. He also stepped in his own traps sometimes. Laurie had always assumed it was by mistake, but now, she didn't know what to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie piques The Doctor's interest with a bold proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I feel compelled to put an additional warning on this chapter. Sexual content, obviously, but shit gets real here. The Doctor is a seriously fucked up individual and he does some seriously fucked up shit. Graphic sexual violence ahead.

The generator roared to life as the repairs were completed. Two down, three to go. Bill pointed and said, "There's another one over there. Should have some progress on it. Lexie had been working on it before that brother of yours showed up and spooked us both. The bastard didn't see me, but he followed her off. I'm guessing she planned it that way."

Laurie and Dwight followed the veteran towards a generator that, true to Bill's word, already had some spliced wires and lubricated gears. Laurie got to work replacing a rubber belt that was melted to some cogs from overuse. Somewhere in the distance, a loud scream could be heard, but nobody was alarmed. Instead of a scream of pain or horror, it was Lexie's voice screaming, "Oh, god, yes." At least she was having a good time.

At the sound of the scream, Dwight's face turned red and his expression contorted to rage. Laurie had to ask, "Remember something else?"

Dwight sighed heavily, "Yeah. You've met The Doctor, right?"

Laurie nodded, and Dwight continued, "Well, after her time with the Trapper, she was in a trial with me, Nea, and Claudette. Lexie saved all of our asses that time. The only one besides Lexie to even get hurt was Claudette, and Lexie jumped in between her and the blow that would have taken her down."

\--------------------

Lexie didn't know Claudette, but her new friends, Dwight and Nea, had described her as a gentle soul. Claudette wasn't very athletic, but she was smart and cared more about those around her than most. With a keen eye for medicinal herbs and a strong sense of empathy, Claudette was the one to go to if you were injured, or just needed a shoulder to cry on. Lexie wasn't about to stand by as the horrifying man beat the poor girl into submission.

Lexie could feel the static as she ran to intercept the blow meant for Claudette, but she was less accustomed to the level of violence that such a weapon could cause and was knocked clean off her feet. Rather than running, Claudette immediately kneeled to help her as if she'd forgotten the Doctor loomed only a few feet away.

Lexie coughed and tasted blood, "Go... Just go... I can handle him."

"No," Claudette said, "You can't. None of us can. He--"

Her protest was interrupted by a high, wicked laugh, followed by the Doctor's surprisingly articulate speech, "Fascinating. It seems neither one of you has any sense of self-preservation. Maybe I should let you go for now so I can further observe this behavior."

Lexie looked up at him, fire in her eyes, "Not me. Let her go. I'm the only test subject you need."

The Doctor giggled and replied, "And what, my dear lady, makes you think that?"

Lexie struggled to her feet, the reached out and stroked the large, spiked club that he carried the way someone might stroke their lover's penis. "I've... " She hesitated, but continued, "I've always wondered... What is the point where pleasure becomes pain. You look like you know pain very well, and I..." She moved closer and breathed in the scent of his musty coat, "I understand pleasure."

"No!" Claudette screamed, "You can't. He'll torture you. He'll kill you!"

Lexie turned around and winked at Claudette with a smile before saying in a cold voice that didn't match her face at all, "Go away. We don't need you. You'll only get in the way of our... Experiments."

The doctor roared with laughter, "Of course, my dear, I don't believe for a second that your feelings on this matter are sincere. You're buying time for your friends to escape."

Lexie stiffened and a chill ran down her spine. Was it really not going to work?

"However," the doctor continued, "I believe that you do intend on holding up your end of the bargain, no matter the personal cost to yourself. I'll admit... I am intrigued by this proposal. I will allow your little friends to escape, but you, my dear, will remain here. With me. Indefinitely."

"Of course," Lexie said, her voice breaking with fear, "I am sincere in my proposal, even if... Even if I'm scared. Whatever you want to do to me is fine, just let them go."

She looked back at Claudette sadly and said, "Go to the others... No matter what happens, I'll see you at the campfire."

Claudette nodded. "Of course. I'll..." She started to cry, unable to finish the sentence, then ran.

"Come along, my dear. Let us test your... Resilience."

Lexie nodded, trying to put on a brave face, but she was terrified to her core. The Wraith had been so gentle, and the Trapper hadn't really wanted to hurt her at all. This man, this Doctor... He wanted to break her, and he probably would. With fear and trepidation, she followed him.

The Doctor moved with surprising grace and navigated the maze-like hospital with certainty. Lexie had trouble keeping up with his ground-eating pace and found herself out of breath by the time they got to the central room. Monitors flickered with images of torture and recordings of past patients' screams filled the air. The Doctor gestured to a chair and said, "Do have a seat."

"First of all, my name is Doctor Carter. Herman Carter. You may call me whatever is most comfortable for you. I do want you to be comfortable, at first."

Lexie began to feel herself relax despite the growing pit in her stomach. His speech and inflection were somewhat soothing, the way you'd expect from a medical professional. "Doctor Carter." She said softly. There was still a tremble of fear in her voice, which he easily picked up on.

"You know what you have asked," he said, "And I don't blame you for being afraid. You would be insane not to be." suddenly, he gave another maniacal laugh, "Not that they don't all lose their minds eventually. However, if there is anything I can do to ease your present discomfort, do not be afraid to ask."

Lexie looked at him. His greyish skin was humming with electricity and his veins glowed like live wires. His piercing eyes were permanently pried open by some device and his mouth locked in a horrific grin by another. In fact, Lexie was perplexed by how he was able to speak so articulately around it. She did feel certain that it was his face that unnerved her the most.

"Maybe if you could..." She hesitated again, not sure if she would offend him, but he was looking at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and started again, "Your face-"

"Ah-ha!" he cut her off before she could fumble her words any worse, "Some of my enhancements bother you. I understand." He deftly unbuckled the straps that held the devices on his head and removed them. As his facial expression relaxed, free from the strange device, he actually became somewhat handsome. Lexie felt herself relax looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Much better." She said softly.

He chuckled, "Shall we begin?"

Steeling her nerves, she nodded. She didn't even have time to think before he swooped down upon her with dizzying speed. He strapped her wrists down to the chair, then started operating a device that caused it to lift and recline. She was now lying down, head level with his hips. He rubbed his hands together and sparks flew from his fingertips.

"The experiment begins! We are testing the lines between pleasure and pain, so first, of course, pleasure. You were correct in stating that I understand pain, but you may not realize... I was human once, too, and as such, am versed in the carnal arts."

Doctor Herman Carter began to rub her shoulders with both strength and gentleness and she let out a contented sigh. It felt good... Really good. All the tension in her muscles began to fade away. It wasn't sexual, but it was certainly pleasurable. He moved on to her arms, stroking her skin and she started feeling like she was floating. Then he moved to her waist, stroking her abdomen, down to her pelvis, thighs, calves, and feet. So far, he hadn't touched her in any way that could be considered sexual, but Lexie felt like she was in heaven. All her stress and worry melted away under the Doctor's expert touch. She closed her eyes to soak it all in. For the first time since she had arrived in the Entity's realm, she felt nothing but pure bliss.

The next thing she felt was something cold and metallic against her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Doctor Carter was cutting away her shirt with a pair of medical scissors. In the past, this would have alarmed her, but she knew that her clothes would be returned to her intact when she returned to the campfire.

He gave a throaty chuckle when he saw her bare chest before him. "No bra? Surprising. As perky as your breasts appeared under your clothes, I naturally assumed they were suspended artificially. I shall have to explore this phenomenon further."

His hands were on her breasts now, massaging them with the same care as he'd rubbed her body down. Her lips parted in a moan as her nipples stiffened. She could already feel the heat rising between her legs. The Doctor certainly did know what he was doing. Soft lips touched her own. Lexie melted into the Doctor's kiss. She opened her lips wider and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, kissing back with passion. Doctor Carter withdrew and began kissing down her neck, grazing her skin lightly with his teeth. He left a trail of kisses down her chest and began to suck gently on one of her erect nipples. His free hand wandered down her body and stroked her womanhood through her jeans.

Lexie moaned in ecstasy. The heat between her legs was unbearable, and she knew that her juices had to be soaking through her jeans. That thought was confirmed when The Doctor withdrew, "Wet and ready, and so quickly. Most unexpected. Your body responds with the willingness of a virgin, but we both know you're not that by a longshot."

Lexie stared up at him with lust in her eyes, "No one's ever touched me like that before. It's like..... It's like you know exactly where to touch... to kiss..."

He chuckled, "It's because I do know exactly how to make the human body sing, or scream. I spent years studying how people react. The only real difference is in the breaking points, and we're here to find yours."

The fear caused by his ominous statement disappeared into another wave of pleasure as he deftly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them from her body with care. He peeled away her lace panties with delicacy and precision, leaving her naked before him. He lifted one leg gently, placing her ankle in a restraint suspended from the ceiling, then did the same with the other. He knelt down putting his face level with her aching cunt and inhaled her scent.

"Sweet, and lightly fruity. You must have had a good diet before you came here." He dipped his tongue into her wetness. Lexie writhed with pleasure, moaning and panting. The Doctor knew well what he was doing... He was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm without letting her tip over, and each time the line became more blurry. This was part of his test; before finding her threshold of pain, he had to find her threshold of pleasure.

"Please..." She stammered through ragged, panting breathes, "Please let me cum. I need-" her begging statement was cut off by her own shriek of pleasure as he dipped his face back into her pussy, lapping at her juices like a cat with a bowl of milk. As he sucked her clitoris, he started to explore her dripping cavity with one finger, then two, stroking her insides deftly. Her vision blacked out as she screamed, "Oh, god yes!" and finally found her release. A rush of juices flowed out of her all at once coating the front of the Doctor's coat.

He chuckled as he watched her writhe and squirm, "Well, now, what a mess you have made. A squirter, then?"

Lexie's eyes opened wide, "N-no... Never before... First time." The doctor carefully removed his coat, tie, and button-down shirt revealing a well-muscled chest and abdomen.

"Are you... Are you going to fuck me now?" She asked, voice heavy with lust.

His laughter returned to the maniacal cackle from before. "No. I have found your threshold for pleasure. Now, it's time to begin your real treatment. This may sting a little."

Sparks once again flew from his fingertips, and he grabbed her breasts roughly with electrified hands. Pain shot through Lexie's body as a scream of a different nature tore through her throat. Still, the burning in her aching cunt remained the same lustful yearning. As the pain faded, it made her even more acutely aware of how badly she wanted this man's cock inside her.

She looked at him with fire in her eyes once more. "Again," she demanded.

The Doctor shrieked with laughter and dipped two fingers back into her cunt. Her back arched as she moaned in pleasure and The Doctor rubbed her clit with his thumb. He kissed her mouth once more and she could taste herself on his lips. She moaned into his mouth feeling another orgasm coming on when suddenly every hair on her body stood on end. She only had a split second of warning as he sent another jolt of electricity directly into her pussy. She screamed and convulsed. Her body was rocked by simultaneous pleasure and pain. The shock hadn't stopped her orgasm but added to it. Tears started welling up in her eyes from the mixture of sensations, and Doctor Carter licked her face to taste her tears.

"Delicious," he murmured.

Lexie whimpered softly, "Are you done? Did you... Did you get what you needed?"

The siren signaling the last generator's completion sounded, and the Doctor laughed once more, "Oh, I think I understand your body very well now, but we are not done. I do believe I have found your threshold of pain in regards to where it can still be considered pleasure, but we agreed... You traded your life for theirs, and I will take it."

Tears fell from Lexie's eyes and she absorbed what he'd just said. Things were about to get much, MUCH worse for her. The Doctor picked up the massive spiked rod that he typically carried. He traced the tip down her chest to her navel, and then to her cunt.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this... But this will hurt." That was the only warning he gave her before thrusting the stick inside her. She screamed as it ripped her up inside. Then he sent a flood of electricity through his hand into the stick, and Lexie's entire world became pain. The Doctor shrieked with laughter at her agony and withdrew the rod. He went to a panel off to the side, and Lexie found her position being adjusted. Her legs were still suspended in the air, but her upper body was lifted to match.

"Flexible." The Doctor remarked, "You could easily put both legs behind your head... I suppose that experiment will have to wait for another subject."

Lexie's vision was blurred by the pain in her body and the tears in her eyes. She couldn't make out what he was doing, but soon he came closer. She felt the cool metal of his signature rod against her left arm for a moment, then, with a mighty swing, he used it to shatter that same arm. He went on like this, methodically breaking her other arm, her legs, and several of her ribs. Each scream left her voice hoarser. He tapped the stick lightly against her jaw and she knew what would come next and started pleading with him, "Please no... Please... I can't... Please stop."

With his free hand, he grabbed her by the chin, then stared deep into her eyes.

"Hmm... I can see that you are not yet broken, despite that being the condition of most of your bones, however, I don't believe that another shattered bone will have much more effect on your psyche. Perhaps we should start over and go back to the beginning."

He pressed his mouth against hers once more, but this time the kiss was savage. He bit down hard on her lower lip causing it to swell. Lexie tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her and more persistent. Her struggle seemed only to excite him further as he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth like a javelin. She gagged as his tongue hit the back of her throat.

"Maybe another position..." He mused. He went back to the panel and the chair Lexie's arms were strapped to tilted back and Lexie found herself suspended upside down by her ankles. The sudden weight of her body pulling on her shattered legs ripped another hoarse scream from her. The Doctor strode up to her, his crotch level with her head. He unzipped his trousers and his hard cock sprung free. It wasn't as formidable as that of the Trapper, but still proportionate to the Doctor's tall figure. Lexie didn't have to be told what he wanted her to do. She took the rod of flesh in her mouth and began to suck, tears streaming down her face. The Doctor squealed with laughter as he forced it further in, and Lexie found herself gagging on it. At this rate, she felt she was going to vomit, if not from the pain itself, then from the cock head tapping her throat.

Without warning, pain shot through her body as the Doctor shove his spiked, metal rod back into her abused pussy. Her voice was destroyed so badly that she couldn't even scream anymore, just silently sob onto the Doctor's cock. He thrust both rods into her with additional vigor. Blood was running down her body as the tears ran from her eyes, and with a final, mighty thrust, he spilled his seed into her mouth. That's when everything went dark.

\-----------

"Lexie! Lexie! Wake up! Are you okay?" It was Claudette, shaking Lexie by the shoulders. She also made out Dwight and Nea in the light of the campfire. Even Ace was standing by, a concerned look on his face.

Lexie burst into tears, "It was... So... Horrible..." she cried.

Claudette held her tight. "I know... Dwight and I came back to see if we could get you out... We saw the whole thing. I'm so sorry. I never should have let him take you."

Dwight joined in on the hug as Lexie cried. Nea looked back at Ace, both of them feeling helpless.

"I'm... I'm really sorry..." Nea said, "Claudette told me the deal you made with the doctor, and I just got out of there as fast as I could. I should have stayed. Maybe if there had been three of us, there might have been something we could have done."

"No," Lexie said, wiping her tears on her sleeve, "You did the right thing, Nea. It's awful enough that two people saw..." her voice broke.

Ace came over and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Lex. What you did for them... That was brave. That sicko usually kills at least three of us, and he fucks with our heads. You saved them."

"I did?" Lexie said, a spark of light returning to her eyes.

"You did." Ace said, and the three who'd been in the trial all nodded agreement.

Lexie smiled through her tears, "I'm glad, then... And I'd do it again, I'll always be there to save my friends."

\---------------

Laurie wiped a few tears from her own eyes. "I can't believe that. After the first couple of stories, I thought she was just..."

"A slut?" said Bill.

"Yeah." Laurie said, "I never would have realized..."

Dwight nodded, "Lexie is... Probably the strongest person I've ever met. I saw her when she woke up by the fire that night. Her eyes... She looked dead. Lifeless. We tried to comfort her but nothing was working, but then Ace told her how she'd saved us, and just like that, she was back. That's when I knew... If there was ever anything I could do to help her, I'd do it, and sure enough, the next trial, I was the one taking one for the team."


	4. Whispers of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is made of sterner stuff than anyone realized, especially himself. He faces his greatest fear to save Lexie from The Nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on which end of the chapter you look at, this definitely qualifies as dubcon. Also: POSSIBLY necrophilia, depending on your definition of "dead." The Nurse is weird.

Lexie, Dwight, Bill, and Ace found themselves marked for the next trial. As they stood around the campfire preparing themselves, Dwight pulled a charred photograph out of his pocket. It depicted a couple on their wedding day. Throwing this picture into the fire would please the Entity and make it more likely for them to be send to the Crotus Prenn Asylum. Dwight had a fondness for that map. it was easier to get lost in the Asylum than in many other places.

"Hey," Lexie said, looking over his shoulder at the photo, "Don't you think the guy in that picture looks a lot like you?"

Dwight didn't know what to think. Most of these photos had the faces burned beyond recognition, but in this one, he could clearly make out the man's face, "I don't really see it," he replied.

Ace came to look, as well, "No, man, she's right. If you took off your glasses, you could be twins with that guy."

He stared harder at the picture. He was of a similar build to the man in the photo, if a bit thinner. He wasn't sure about anything else. It was black and white, so he didn't know if the hair and eye colors were a match, but he started to see the similarities the longer he looked.

Lexie grabbed the photo out of his hand and turned it over, "Andrew and Sally Smithson: 1935. Huh. That was a long time ago, then."

Dwight nodded, "It could be, but time moves differently here. "

Lexie handed the photo back to him, and he tossed it into the flames. Black smoke curled around the photo, consuming it. It wouldn't be long now.

"Hey," said Ace, "Look at this." He had a scrap of paper, charred around the edges. It was an admittance paper for someone called P. Elliot to the Asylum.

"Admitting staff: Nurse Sally Smithson," Dwight read.

"It has to be the same person," said Lexie, as Ace dropped the paper into the fire. The black smoke curled around the paper, then started to flow out of the fire to the survivors' feet. It was time.

\-------------------

Dwight was alone as he opened his eyes to the familiar walls of the Asylum. He could sense his companions around, but none close enough to talk to. He went upstairs to start work on the generator that could always be found there.

A blood-curdling screech turned his blood to ice. Coming here had been a mistake. The Nurse, a terrifying woman with the ability to phase through walls, teleporting at will, would be their killer; and this was her home.

At that moment, something clicked into place. Admitting staff: Nurse Sally Smithson. Could it be that the woman from the wedding photo was the Nurse that haunted his nightmares? Dwight wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He was distracted from the task at hand when a scream rang out - Lexie was in danger! The tactic that had become her norm wouldn't work here, and she hadn't had any practice actually running away from the killers, let alone one who could come right to her in the blink of an eye.

He could feel where she was, an inexplicable bond he shared with all the others; a gift from the Entity. He ran, for the first time, towards the Nurse. He didn't have a plan; all he knew was that he couldn't let Lexie die here, not after what she'd done for him last time.

The anger he felt at how she'd been treated by The Doctor burned within him, granting him an extra boost of speed. He saw Lexie limping away, and in a burst of inspiration, he took off his glasses, letting them drop to the ground beside him. His vision blurred, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was helping his friend, in any way that he could. He put himself between Lexie, bleeding profusely from a vicious wound on her side, and the terrifying Nurse.

"Sally!" he cried, "Sally stop. It doesn't have to be this way. I'm here. I came back for you."

The Nurse stopped and stared at him. At least, he thought she was staring at him. She had a dirty pillowcase wrapped around her head emblazoned with the marks of someone's last struggles to breathe. Her neck was crooked at an unnatural angle as if broken, and she hovered above the ground. With a strained wheeze, she floated closer to him, then reached out a hand, and stroked his face. Dwight did his best not to flinch at her cold, lifeless touch.

Dwight looked into the filthy bag over the Nurse's head and noticed spots of moisture starting to form around where her eyes should be. He reached a shaking hand out toward it and started to lift the cloth from her face. Long, black hair fell from the confines of the fabric, and glassy eyes stared back at him.

"Sally," he said, quieter this time, "Don't you recognize me?" It was a long shot, but he had to try. Lexie whimpered softly behind him. 'Leave this poor girl alone, Sally. I'm here."

The nurse descended so her feet touched the ground. She wrapped her arms around Dwight and sobbed into his shoulder. "Andrew..." her voice was as hoarse as her ragged, wheezing breath would imply, "You died..."

"So did you," Dwight said, returning her embrace, "But here we both are. I came back for you."

She felt like ice. There was no warmth left in her body, but still, she felt soft in his arms. He tilted her chin up and looked into her glassy, dead eyes, then leaned in to kiss her cold, dead lips. As he kissed her, he felt some warmth start to spread into her, as if she were coming back to life. Dwight was acutely aware of Lexie limping away as fast as her injuries would allow. With luck, she'd find Ace or Bill and get patched up before she lost too much blood. Right now, Dwight just had to keep up this charade.

As the kiss ended, the nurse's eyes fluttered open. They seemed less glassy and there was a touch of color in her cheeks.

"Come on, Sally," Dwight said softly, "Let's go home."

"Home.." She said, "Where is home?" Dwight took her by the hand and started towards the main building of the asylum. He'd seen the stairs down to the basement and thought that might be a relatively secure place to take her. As they crossed the threshold, he felt her grip tighten and tremble.

"It's okay, Sally. Everything is going to be okay," he said.

Her voice lost is raspy wheeze, and took on an ethereal quality, "Okay. Yes. Everything is okay."

They took a seat on top of the chest that could always be found in the killers' basement, and he put his arm around her shoulders. She sighed and put her head on his chest. Dwight gently stroked her hair whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She gave a contented sigh, then nipped playfully at his neck. Despite his fear of this terrifying woman and his feelings of guilt over the deception, he couldn't help but feel his cock begin to stiffen. He kissed her again, deeply this time. Her mouth was warm now, her skin turning from blue-grey to a soft, pinky peach as life spread through her body. He held her close and let his hand wander down the back of her nurse's uniform down to cup her tight, round bottom.

"Oh, Andrew," She sighed, "It's been so long."

"It's okay, Sally. I still love you. I never stopped loving you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I failed you, and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Dwight kissed her again and she practically melted into his arms. Her small, delicate hands started tugging at his tie, undoing the careful knot. As the scrap of silk fell to the ground, she started working on his buttons. Dwight found himself blushing slightly. With her mask off and the color back in her face, she was quite beautiful, and right now she wanted him.

Except she didn't want him, Dwight reminded himself sternly. She wanted her dead husband back, and Dwight was nothing more than a pale imitation. He started to feel a bit sick at the deception. What he was doing was wrong, tricking her into sex like this. But then, she had mercilessly murdered him and all of his friends many times over, so was this any worse?

"Andrew..." Her soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Is something wrong?" Her eyes started to gloss over and some of the color drained from her cheeks. Somewhere in the distance, a generator roared to life, which reminded Dwight of why he was here with her.

"Nothing's wrong. Just... A hard day at work, Sally. Forgive me, I'm all yours." He kissed her again and let his hands wander to her breasts. As he slowly undid the buttons of her nurse's uniform, her face returned to that of a living woman. He kissed her throat softly as her dress fell from her shoulders. The old-fashioned bra was different from what he was used to, and he fumbled with the clasp.

The Nurse giggled coyly, "Andrew, you never could figure these things out. Let me help you." She swiftly removed her bra revealing plump, soft breasts. Dwight cupped them in his hands and felt himself getting more into the role he was playing. He kissed his way down to her bosom and sucked gently on one of her nipples. He even dared to give her a playful nip which caused her to gasp, then giggle. She began to stroke his cock through his slacks. He was rock hard now, and had all but forgotten about his earlier mixed feelings. All he wanted now was to be inside this woman. He began to unbuckle his belt while still tending to her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

She moaned softly and moved her hands to help relieve him of his slacks. He stood, letting them fall. She gazed at his body with lust in her eyes and removed her panties. He helped her up from her seated position, then guided her to a patch of floor that wasn't too dirty. He kissed her lips once more, then left a trail of kisses down her body. Her entrance was surrounded by downy-soft hair, and she smelled...

She smelled like death. Dwight swallowed nervously, but he was prepared to go there. After what he's seen The Doctor do to Lexie, a bad taste in his mouth seemed like a first-world problem. Just as he was about to take the plunge, the nurse squealed, "Andrew! What are you doing down there? I'm ready for you. There's no need-"

"I was just making sure, Sally," he said, "I didn't want to hurt you."

He resumed his position above her body, taking care to line his cock up with her waiting hole, then gently slid inside. She was warm... Not as warm as women he's been with in the past but then... Every other woman he'd been with had been alive. While the Nurse seemed to regain a great deal of her humanity, she was still a dead woman, reanimated by The Entity to do its bidding.

He gazed into her eyes as he gently pumped in and out of her, and she gazed back, making soft noises of pleasure. Her warm, wet cunt gripped his penis as he thrust into her. He began to pick up the pace. He kissed her as he fucked her and she moaned into his mouth. He held himself up with one arm and with the other, he gently massaged her breasts, moving from one to the other. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips to match his thrusts. Faster now, harder. Sweat was building on his brow from the effort of not cumming too early. He had to wait for her, at the very least.

Suddenly, she arched her back with a loud moan. As her pussy convulsed over his cock, he groaned and let himself go. His cock emptied itself inside her and he rolled off to the side. She rolled over next to him and placed her head on her chest. He held her close as she sighed contentedly. They stayed like that for some time, holding each other. Their peace was disturbed only by the siren of the exit gates being powered.

The Nurse got up and started dressing herself, the color draining from her flesh, and her eyes returning to milky glass. She hovered slightly, neck tilting as though she were being lifted by it. Dwight began to dress himself, too.

"Sally, " He said softly, hesitantly.

She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with sadness, "Dwight."

His heart nearly stopped. How long...?

"I knew from the start," she admitted, "My Andrew was a lumberjack. The only day I ever saw him wear a tie was our wedding day."

She leaned down and placed an icy kiss on his lips, "It was nice, though... To pretend. You'd better go join your friends, now. Thank you... For pretending, and helping me to remember."

He took her cold hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "I'm so sorry for your loss... And that you ended up here."

She let out a wheezing laugh and said, "Oh, you have it far worse than me, I suspect. The number of times I sacrificed you... Or took your life with my own hands." She looked down, "And I enjoyed it."

She raised her hand and it glowed softly, blinking away. Dwight made his way out of the basement, unsure how to feel. As he reached the exit gate, a screech behind him signaled that the Nurse had followed. Ace, Bill, and Lexie were already there, begging for him to run, but he didn't. For the first time, Dwight walked up to the nurse without any fear in his heart.

"Thank you again," she rasped, then held out her hand. In it were Dwight's glasses, "You dropped these."

He took them, then gave her hand another squeeze, "Thank you, as well... For showing mercy."

She turned away, "Don't expect it to happen again."

With that, she blinked away

\--------------------------------

"Dwight?" Laurie said, "Are you okay? You spaced out on us for a bit."

Dwight shook his head, "It's nothing."

"So, what were you going to say about the next trial? Taking one for the team?"

Dwight looked down at his hands as he connected the last couple of wires and the generator flared to life, "It was the Nurse... I kept her distracted to protect Lexie."

Her eyes widened, "But you hate the Nurse. She scares the crap out of you!"

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I just care about her more than I care about myself."

Bill coughed, "Are you two kids just gonna chatter all night long, or are we going to be getting out of here anytime soon?"


	5. Intermission - The Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to be a kind of humorous, non-canon side project when I got stuck writing the previous chapter. I accidentally tied it into the next chapter, so this bit of fluff became canon to the story.

The killers looked at the campfire from afar. They could never see the survivors until they'd been marked for the next trial. The first to be marked today was Lexie. The Entity seemed to be throwing her at them a lot, perhaps amused by her antics. The moment she appeared, arguing broke out.

"I want this one." The Trapper growled, "I need to see her again."

"Actually, I believe the continuation of my research takes precedence," said the Doctor.

The Wraith growled menacingly and swung his weapon at The Doctor's head, and it bounced off harmlessly, causing the Doctor to cackle. The Entity, of course, would not allow its killers to harm one another.

"You hurt her. She'll fear us now." The Trapper said, glaring through his mask.

"Is she not meant to fear us?" The Doctor inquired, "As I understood our contract, we are tasked with making them feel fear and pain, something at which I, personally, excel."

"All of you only think with your dicks," hissed the Hag, "Let me get this one and have a taste. That will really show her the meaning of pain."

"NO!" all the killers who could speak said in unison. The Wraith simply roared at her.

The Wraith and Trapper exchanged a meaningful look.

"I know what you mean, man," The Trapper said, "These guys don't know how to appreciate her."

The Wraith nodded in reply. The Trapper got him the way the others didn't.

"What about you, Billy?" The Trapper glanced towards the Hillbilly. He was usually pretty quiet, but not incapable of speech like the Wraith.

The Hillbilly looked towards the Campfire. So far, Lexie remained the only one marked. Based on what he'd heard from the others, he wouldn't mind trying his luck with this unusual young woman, but everyone found him terrifying. The sound of his chainsaw always sent them scattering like roaches. Even the ones who were usually pretty cocky with other killers treated him with a bit more caution. The Hillbilly shrugged. Lexie would treat him the same as everyone else did.

That's when The Huntress stepped up. "I want her."

Everyone turned towards her at once. The Wraith let out a questioning snarl and the Trapper followed up with, "What for? Target practice? The girl doesn't know how to run. The Nurse confirmed that. She'd be too easy for you."

The Huntress blushed under her mask, "I want to see... If she'd like me."

The Trapper roared with laughter, "This I gotta see."

The Wraith and Hillbilly both nodded in agreement. The Hag said, "Be sure to let me know if she tastes as good as she looks."

The Doctor shook his head, "I see I am outvoted. Huntress... She's yours. For now."


	6. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie encounters The Huntress and explores uncharted territory with the towering woman. Also: mild acknowledgment of how annoying it is when someone dips on the lobby during the loading screen.

The three survivors moved on to a new generator. This one hadn't been touched. Laurie sighed as she looked at the tangled mess of frayed wires, rusted and missing gears, and broken fan belts. This could take a while.

Bill was already elbow deep in it, and Dwight took his place at the gen. Laurie gave him a meaningful look, "Do you have any more Lexie stories to pass the time?" she asked.

Dwight blushed deeply, "Well... There was that match with the Huntress. Jake was a bit salty with us after that one because he had to do all the gens himself."

"Really?" asked Laurie. It wasn't too uncommon that one marked survivor would, for whatever reason, not enter the trial, but two was almost unheard of. "So it was just Lexie and Jake, and she and the Huntress..." She paused.

Dwight's face was as red as the old T-shirt he kept around from his pizza delivery days, "No... I was there, too. David was supposed to be with us, but he disappeared before the trial even began, and then, " Dwight took a deep breath.

\---------------------

Lexie and Dwight were working together trying to get a generator started when a hatchet whizzed by their heads.

"FUCK!" shouted Lexie as she connected two of the wrong wires and the mechanism she'd been working on sparked with a loud bang.

"We need to move. Now," Dwight said. He grabbed Lexie by the wrist and started running when a second hatchet embedded itself in the wall missing him by less than an inch. They both froze as they heard the gentle humming. Lexie turned towards the source and saw the woman who towered over them. Her Amazonian physique and the massive axe she carried formed an intimidating visage. The whole picture was completed with an unnerving, hand-carved mask shaped roughly like a rabbit's head.

"You," The woman barked, pointing her axe at Lexie.

Dwight moved himself between the two of them, "Don't touch her," he said with a fierceness quite uncharacteristic of himself.

"Dwight," Lexie whispered, "What are you doing? Don't get yourself killed over me. It's not worth it."

The woman cocked her head to the side, and a slight smile played across her lips. She strode up to the two survivors, and with one hand, pushed Dwight out of the way. The blow knocked the wind out of him despite not actually doing any real damage. The Huntress pinned Lexie against the wooden wall with her body and sank the axe into the wood by her head. Lexie stared into the dark eyeholes of the mask. He whole body was rigid with fear. The woman cupped Lexie's chin in her hand, then, without warning, planted a kiss directly on Lexie's lips.

Lexie squealed in surprise, then relaxed into the kiss, letting herself kiss back.

Dwight pulled himself to his feet and stared, shocked, at the image before him.

As the Huntress pulled away from the kiss, Lexie blushed vividly, and asked shyly, "Where did that come from?"

The Huntress blushed back, then said, "We... The killers... We talk. To each other."

Realization dawned on both Lexie and Dwight.

Lexie smiled shyly, "So... You want me to... Be with you."

"No way," Dwight said, "There's no way. Lexie's not even like that!" He glanced at Lexie who was still locking eyes with the Huntress, "Are you?"

Lexie looked away for a moment, blushing, "Well... I've kissed other women before but I've never really... You know."

The Huntress's blush deepened, "Neither have I. I was just... Curious."

Lexie stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed the Huntress again, "I'm curious, as well. Would you like to explore?"

The Huntress lifted the smaller woman up with ease, throwing her over her shoulder laughing. Lexie squealed in delight. Dwight stared, slack-jawed, then recomposed himself. "Well... I hope you two girls... Have... Fun. I guess."

Lexie giggled, "Look who's feeling left out. Why don't you join us?"

The Huntress set Lexie down, and they both looked at him awaiting his reply.

"I, um..." He stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Oh my god!" Lexie yelled, then pointed at Dwight's crotch, "He's already hard!"

The Huntress tucked her axe into her belt, then grabbed each of them in one arm and carried them off towards the cozy woodland cabin she called home, Lexie giggling with delight and Dwight feebly trying to protest.

When they arrived, The Huntress picked up a massive wooden table from the ground, then placed it over the door frame. Lexie took that queue and, with Dwight's help, scooched a locker in front of the open window. No one would disturb them. The three stood in the middle of the room staring awkwardly at one another.

Dwight cleared his throat, then said, "So, how does this work?"

Lexie looked from him to the Huntress, then back at him, "Well, I guess we could start with a little making out and see where it goes from there."

Lexie then planted a kiss on Dwight's lips, catching him completely off guard. The Huntress moved towards them, wrapping her arms around the pair. Lexie put an arm around the Huntress as well, breaking away from the kiss with Dwight and kissing the Huntress instead. Dwight and the Huntress kissed next, and Lexie broke away from the group hug leaving Dwight kissing the Huntress alone. Lexie moved behind the Huntress, then put her arms around the larger woman, cupping the Huntress's breasts. The Huntress moaned softly, and in turn, cupped Dwight's ass.

Lexie massaged the Huntress's large breasts, paying special attention to the feeling of her nipples hardening under her shirt, but trying not to leave an inch of flesh untouched. With nimble fingers, Lexie unbuttoned the Huntress's suspenders, then started to work on the clasps on the waist-cincher that she wore over her blouse. Dwight took the cue to move his hands under the Huntress's top and start fondling the woman's breasts himself. The Huntress moaned, then pulled away. As she shed her top, so did Lexie.

Lexie moved to kiss Dwight again, pressing her bare chest against him. She could feel his cock against her hip, straining against the confines of his slacks. Dwight grabbed Lexie's ass with one hand, and with the other, he cupped one of her breasts. The Huntress moved back in and kissed Dwight's neck while stroking Lexie's other breast. It was Lexie's turn to moan as her body was flooded with sensation. The three went on exchanging kisses, each taking a turn being at the center of attention.

Lexie gave a devious smile and knelt down before the Huntress. She pulled down the larger woman's trousers revealing that she wore nothing underneath. She inhaled her scent deeply, finding it pleasant, like a forest after a spring rain. She slid two fingers into the Huntress's opening, which elicited a loud moan. The Huntress's legs trembled, and she had to take a seat before she lost her footing. Lexie was now removing her own blue jeans and lace panties, then glanced at Dwight who was rubbing himself through his slacks.

"Come on, Dwight," Lexie said with a smile, "Join in on the fun."

The Huntress nodded, a smile playing on her lips. Dwight wasted no time removing his slacks and kneeling by Lexie and the Huntress. Uncertainty was showing on his face, but his crotch showed only eagerness as precum already dripped from his member. Lexie bent over, lifting her hips in the air, then buried her face in the Huntress's womanhood. The Huntress threw her head back and howled like a wolf in heat. Dwight positioned himself behind Lexie and stroked her backside gently, then tested her wetness with one finger, then two.

Her cunt was hot, wet, and ready. He guided himself into her, and thrust.

Lexie moaned loudly at the feeling of Dwight entering her. His cock was a good size, not too large, but enough to fill her. He was working her slowly at first, but quickened his pace. Lexie nibbled at the Huntress's thighs, then licked at her slit. The Huntress's cunt tasted slightly salty, but pleasantly earthy. Lexie sucked the woman's clit, and dipped her tongue into the opening. As she licked upward, she remembered her time with the Doctor; the good parts. She inserted three fingers into the Huntress's opening, and stroked at that deep place where she, herself, had been stroked. The Huntress's breath was ragged with pleasure, and Lexie, herself, was approaching her climax. The two of them came together, which triggered Dwight's own release, pumping Lexie full of his cum.

Lexie collapsed, and crawled her way up to the Huntress where she snuggled under the larger woman's arms, resting her head on one of the mighty breasts. Dwight crawled up beside them and spooned Lexie, throwing one arm lazily over both women. The Huntress rolled towards the two of them and did the same, hugging both survivors close. "I hope we put on a good show," she murmured.

Both survivors sat up instantly.

"What-" started Dwight

"Do you mean-" Continued Lexie

"By that?" Dwight finished.

The Huntress blinked in confusion, "Didn't you know? We don't just talk. All of us, the killers... The Entity connects us, so those of us not in a trial... We watch through each others' eyes.

Dwight put his head in his hands, blushing furiously, but Lexie just laughed. "Well, then, I hope so, too!"

\-------------------

Laurie hadn't touched the generator for the duration of the tale. Her mouth hung open in shock as Dwight concluded the tale.

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"And they?"

"Yes."

"And you?"

"Yes, goddamnit. I fucked Lexie and the Huntress, and any one of those others could have been watching the whole damn thing." Dwight was blushing furiously, doing his best not to make eye-contact.

"There's something you're not telling me, "Laurie said, her tone accusatory.

"And there's something you're not doing," Bill grunted, "The generator."

Laurie snapped back to the task at hand, and started searching for the right wires to connect. Dwight's face was still deep red, but the blush was fading and his expression became pensive and slightly sad. Laurie made a mental note to grill him on it later.


	7. Wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hillbilly needs love, too... He just doesn't know how to ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit rape/noncon. You've been warned.

The silence between the survivors was palpable as they continued work on the generator. Dwight was done talking, it seemed, and Laurie wasn't going to press him on it quite yet. The generator gave a wheezing chug as the last mechanism clicked into place, and they began making their way to the final generator needed. The three took their places and started work.

Laurie looked towards Bill, who hadn't really contributed since he told the story of the Trapper, and asked, "So what do you think about all this."

Bill took a long drag on his cigarette before replying, "I think she's a damn fool. No matter how good that magic pussy of hers is, she can't keep this up forever. They'll get sick of her and start treating her like any other survivor. Beyond that, she's also figured out by now that she can't always save everyone."

"It sounds like there's a story there," Laurie said.

Bill nodded, took another long draw, and began the tale.

\---------------------

Bill and Lexie found themselves together in the cornfield. Lexie was completely lost, having never been to this particular realm before, but Bill seemed to know the way. She trailed behind the gruff veteran as he lead the way to a generator deep in the field. Somewhere in the distance, a chainsaw roared.

"You better be on your guard, girl." he whispered to her, "That maniac with the chainsaw ain't gonna fall for your shit."

Lexie stared at him, wide-eyed, and said, "What do you mean?"

Bill sighed heavily, "You can't talk to the Hillbilly. You can't reason with him. Chances are, the closest thing you'll get to fucking him is a chainsaw up your ass."

Lexie turned pale and nodded weakly. Should it come to that, she'd still give it a shot, but she'd definitely try to be a bit more careful not to be seen.

Unfortunately, she didn't even have that chance. The chainsaw roared louder, and Bill ran. Lexie bolted the other direction but realized her mistake as the grimy chains bit cruelly into her back. She fell to the ground. Blood pooled around her, and she gave a weak attempt at crawling away, only to feel a rough hand hook into the waistline of her jeans and pull her back.

"Please, no," she cried weakly, remembering Bill's warning. She looked back at the twisted figure that had her on the ground. Pinprick eyes stared back at her through a horribly disfigured face. Hair sprouted from his back and hung in wild tangles around his head. With his free hand, he turned her head away from him and shoved her face into the dirt. She whimpered softly, then gasped and he roughly ripped her jeans from her body.

The gnarled hand stroke her cunt, and despite the pain she was in, her body responded. She cried softly into the ground beneath her, knowing what would come next. Rough fingers shoved themselves inside her and worked her cunt into a loosened state, then withdrew. She didn't even try to move. There wasn't any point. A belt fell to the ground beside her head, and the crooked man grabbed her roughly by the hips. She gave a sob as his cock entered her, and she made another attempt to look back at him. As her eyes met his, he growled and, grabbing her roughly by the hair, pushed her face back into the dirt.

Lexie's body was in dissonance and her mind was in turmoil. The horrific wound in her back throbbed with pain, and she could taste her own blood in her mouth as she wept, but the cock thrusting into her pussy felt amazingly good. The organ was as twisted as its owner and created the most tantalizing feelings in her cunt. She hated herself for liking it, but let out soft moans through her sobs as the feeling welled within her. Faster than she ever had before, she came, but he did not. He kept thrusting into her and one orgasm turned into another, and another, until she felt herself growing cold. It wouldn't be long now. Finally, he came inside her, filling her with hot cum. He let her hips fall to the ground. Surely he would leave her here to bleed.

He did not. Lexie felt his fingers run through her hair with surprising gentleness. He pulled her up, and for the first time, turned her face towards his. She saw something in his eyes as he looked into hers. Guilt?

She gasped, trying to hang onto life for just a little bit longer and choked out the words, "If you had just asked... I would have come willingly. You didn't... have... to.." the words were cut off as her body stilled, and her last breath came like a sigh of relief.

The Hillbilly gave her a pained look, mulling over what she'd said. Her body had felt so good against his, but when she'd looked back at him, there was nothing but fear on her face. That was proof enough to him that she was just like everyone else, but those last words... As she'd looked up to him with her dying breath, there hadn't been fear, but something else. Pity?

He shook his head, redressed himself, then went off to continue his work.

\---------------

Laurie gaped in horror. No one deserved that. Dwight's face was a mask of anger and sorrow, and even Bill looked downcast.

"He killed us all that time. Dwight, like a fucking idiot, tried to fight him-"

Dwight cut him off, "And if you weren't such a damn coward, you would have, too."

"Shut your damn mouth," Bill retorted, "Compared to what the Doctor put her through, the Hillbilly took it easy on her. When I told her to expect a chainsaw up the ass, I meant it. It's sure as hell what I thought would happen."

Laurie cleared her throat nervously, "So, do you think he did feel guilty?"

Bill shook his head, "Who knows? Lexie swore up and down that he didn't mean it. She thought the way he kept pushing her face into the ground meant he didn't want her to look at him. I think he just wanted to make her suffer more, but if it helps her to think that he just wanted to be loved or some bullshit like that, I'm not gonna say a word to stop her."

With a pang of guilt, Laurie thought about her brother. He hadn't actually attacked her until she fought back against him. When they were kids, she'd tried to be kind to him, up until he'd murdered their other sister, Judith. What if all Michael had wanted was just to come home? It was too late to think too hard about it. What was done was done, and now all that remained inside her brother was a sadistic murderer who would stop at nothing to see her die again and again.


	8. The Deepest Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're done with flashbacks, and we catch up with how Lexie has been doing under the silent gaze of Michael "The Shape" Myers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Myers is incredibly sadistic. Not sure if more or less fucked up than The Doctor, but definitely traumatizing to write. Graphic sexual violence ahead.

Lexie peered nervously through the narrow slits of the locker door. Something about this killer made her feel uneasy, even more so than the Doctor. The looming behemoth had snuck up on her and Bill without even a whisper of warning. Lexie's only clue to his presence had been Bill suddenly bolting off, and she'd turned to look at what could have spooked the tough old man to see a pale white face staring at her from only a few meters away. Bloodstained blue coveralls clothed his body and in his hand, a kitchen knife that was as long as Lexie's arm. Every instinct she had screamed at her to run, and as she did, she felt his gaze follow her.

She'd taken cover in the locker in hopes that he'd lose track of her, remembering Dwight's actions in her first trial with the Wraith. Her breath caught in her throat as the shape of his body passed so close to the locker, she was sure she'd been found. When he kept moving, she let out a sigh of relief, only for that sigh to change to a gasp as his face reappeared in those narrow slats and he ripped open the locker door. She flinched as that massive knife was embedded into the metal behind her, slightly nicking her ear. If she didn't do something fast, she was done for.

She reached out and grabbed him by the balls saying, "Wait... I know what you want to do. I know what the Entity wants you to do, but wait. I can make you feel good. Just for a moment, I can make all the pain and rage go away."

As she rubbed his cock through the material of his coveralls, she felt it begin to stiffen, and she felt a glimmer of hope. The face, she now saw, was a mask, and cold eyes bored into her from behind it. The hand holding the knife snaked around her shoulders as he bent down hooking his other arm around her legs. He lifted her up without even a grunt of effort, and carried her off. To where, she couldn't begin to guess.

She tried to stay calm, but something about this man terrified her. She decided to test the waters a bit, and asked timidly, "Can you speak?"

He gave a slight nod but said nothing.

"Will you?" she followed up.

He shook his head. So, he could speak but chose not to. She started racking her brain for possible reasons and came up empty. The mask hid any facial expressions he might have had, and even those cold eyes were shrouded in darkness behind the eyeholes.

He stopped moving, setting her on the ground. Evidently, this small patch of grass was where he wanted her. She touched his chest shyly, but he recoiled.

"What do you need?" She asked, "If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but you have to tell me what you want me to do somehow."

He glanced away for a second, then turned his gaze back to her. He lifted his knife, and she flinched away, certain he was going to stab her. Instead, he hooked the tip of the blade under the one of the capped sleeves of her top and cut it away. She thought she understood now. She took a couple of shaking steps back from him, and slowly removed her blouse, letting it fall to her feet. He gave a slight nod, and she turned around, letting him view her body.

She started humming to herself and began to dance. Lexie's hips gyrated to the tune she barely remembered and she undressed herself before him. He stood still as a statue for the show, and then Lexie began to touch herself. As her fingers worked at her cunt, she saw the bulge at his crotch begin to rise. He took a step towards her, and she, in turn, closed the distance between them. She cautiously made a move to unzip his coveralls, and he caught her wrists in one hand, and shook his head again.

She nodded back. She would not touch him unless he allowed her to. She let her hands fall to her side, and he reached down to lift a second zipper at his crotch. He pulled his cock out, stroking it briefly, before placing his hand on her head and pushing down slightly. She knelt and took him into her mouth and sucked. He gripped her hair, pulling slightly as she worked his shaft, and his other hand came around to her back. The knife he wielded was cool against her skin, but he made no move to penetrate her flesh with the deadly instrument.

His breathing was loud and ragged, the volume somehow amplified by the mask he wore. Precum dripped into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around his cockhead, lapping it up. With a groan, the first vocal noise she'd heard him make, he pulled himself out of her mouth. She gazed up at his mask, the question plain on her face.

He roughly pulled her up by her hair, and leaned in, pressing the lips of his mask against her mouth just before grabbing her by the throat. She couldn't breathe as he lifted her, one-handed, off her feet, She gripped his wrist with one hand and pounded feebly against his chest with the other, then he slammed her against a wall, pinning her to it with his body. He released his grip on her throat and hooked his hand around her thigh, bringing her crotch level with his. That's when he entered her. She moaned loudly at the sensation, his cock filling her up as his body pressed against hers. She could feel his breath through the mask and wrapped her legs around his waist.

With ferocity, he thrust into her again and again, eliciting moans of pleasure with each thrust. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, drinking the smell of her skin and hair. Soon he, too, was grunting with each thrust, then, suddenly stopped. The reason became apparent as he once again grabbed her by the throat. Lexie's moans were cut off by the stranglehold on her neck as he resumed thrusting. Black spots filled her vision, and she felt herself starting to fade when he let go. The sudden rush of oxygen sent her into a massive orgasm

"Oh, god yes!" she screamed as sensation rocked her whole body. The masked behemoth let her drop to the ground and she fell to her knees. She looked up at his erect cock and moved as if to take it back into her mouth when he shook his head. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her away from the wall, then took his place behind her and entered her again.

This time, his knife was against her throat as he pushed into her, and the cold steel made her even more acutely aware of every sensation in her body. The fear of him slipping and cutting her throat made every nerve in Lexie's body come alive. With his free hand, he reached under her and started rubbing her clit drawing more moans of pleasure. The blade moved down and came to rest between her breasts as the man allowed himself a few soft moans.

Lexie reveled in the sounds he made. His voice was deep and resonant, and she found herself wishing he would speak. She would just have to make do with what she had, though, and his cock pulsing in her body was more than enough to send ripples of pleasure through her. He withdrew again, and flipped her onto her back. He pulled her hips to his and stared down at her body as he fucked her.

There was something primal about that expressionless face watching her writhe in pleasure. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensation. Orgasm after orgasm rocked her body until she felt him shudder in his own release. Her eyes fluttered open as he lingered inside her. She smiled shyly at the shape in the darkness, when suddenly, the siren sounded.

\---------

Laurie and Bill were left alone as the generator neared completion. Dwight had excused himself, saying that he wanted to find Lexie just in case Michael Myers reacted violently when it came online. Bill had chuckled softly at that, shaking his head. Laurie, too, was starting to see the full picture there. She wondered, briefly, if Dwight, himself, realized what was going on in his own heart.

The last few mechanisms clicked into place, and the generator came alive, causing the siren to sound. Bill was already taking off towards a door when Laurie's blood turned to ice. Somewhere in the distance, Lexie screamed. Not in pleasure, but pure pain and terror. Laurie took off in the direction the scream had come from. After all she'd heard, she, too, wanted to see if she could do something to keep the girl safe.

\----------

The blade bit cruelly into Lexie's abdomen. This man was definitely not pleased with losing this trial to seduction. He pulled himself out of her cunt, and to her surprise, he was still fully hard. With one hand, he pinned her to the ground. He withdrew his blade from the vicious wound, then placed the tip against her temple. She had no doubt in her mind that he could send that blade right into her skull if he wanted to. There was no point in fighting him; he was so much bigger and stronger than her, and she already bore a wound that would slow her down too much to run.

A fresh pain seared into her side, and she looked down to see him opening the cut with two fingers. "What are you-" the question was cut off as a scream tore itself from her body as he shoved his hard cock into the fresh wound. As he fucked her side, he started tracing shallow cuts over her chest and arms. He pulled them both up while still inside her and traced the blade of the knife down her spine, leaving small rivulets of blood down her back.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" came an angry roar. Both Lexie and the terrible slasher turned towards the source. Dwight was standing there, his face a mask of rage, fists balled so tightly that blood dripped from where his nails bit into his palms. As he charged to tackle Lexie's abuser, the man slid his knife into her lower back. Lexie lost all feeling in her legs as her spinal cord was severed.

"No," she gasped desperately. The man had grabbed Dwight mid-charge by the neck and lifted him up off the ground. Dwight kicked and slapped at him, but to no avail. Choked gurgles came from Dwight and his throat was crushed in the man's grasp.

Lexie sobbed helplessly as her closest friend was killed in front of her. The man locked eyes with Lexie as he stabbed Dwight once, twice, three times in the chest, then threw his corpse to the ground beside Lexie as though he was nothing. Lexie pulled herself towards the body, sobbing, and buried her face into the bloodstained shirt. Why had he come back? They both knew the risk Lexie took upon herself with this tactic, and she'd told him after the Doctor never to come looking for her. Why hadn't he listened?

She felt a massive hand grab her by the hair and she was face to face with that expressionless mask and cold eyes staring out at her. The knife pressed against her throat, and she prepared herself for death, but the cut that would end her life and send her back to the campfire never came.

\----------

Laurie had arrived too late to save Dwight, but maybe she could still help Lexie. She could see the pain on the girl's face and she sobbed brokenly into Dwight's body. Michael moved to slash the poor girl's throat when Laurie called out to him.

"Michael! Leave her alone. I know it's me you want. It's always been me."

Michael released his grip on Lexie's hair and stood to face his sister. She swallowed nervously and said, "I know what you really want, Michael, and I want it, too. I'm sorry I rejected you. The truth is..." She paused, searching for the right words to hopefully appease the monster that her brother had become, "The truth is, you're the only family I have left. Leave her, and come be a family with me again."

For the first time Laurie could remember, he dropped his knife. He slowly walked towards her as it fell to the ground. Michael dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his sister. She could hear soft sounds of crying coming from beneath the mask. She stroked his back and said softly, "It's okay. I'm here now. I'll never leave you again. We can be a family. We can take care of each other."

A choked sob from Lexie interrupted them. Laurie pulled away from her brother and knelt to attend to the injured girl.

"It's okay, Lexie. Dwight's already back at the campfire waiting for you. Let's get you out of here. Let me help you up."

Lexie sobbed again, "I can't move," she said, "I can't feel my legs."

Laurie looked at the vicious wound on Lexie's lower back and turned towards Michael with an angry scowl. He was standing again, and held his knife.

Lexie looked up at him and said, "Please, just end it. I can't walk. I can barely even crawl. I just want to go back to the fire, please."

Michael raised his knife, but Laurie caught him by the wrist, "No, Michael. You've killed enough. Don't do this."

Lexie started crying harder. She didn't want to be left to bleed out, but to everyone's surprise, Laurie took Michael's knife, and pointed the blade towards Lexie's heart.

"If you're sure," Laurie said softly.

The girl nodded silently, and Laurie plunged the blade into her chest.

Black smoke curled around both Laurie and Michael. Laurie had become a killer, and The Entity was prepared to negotiate her contract.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie confronts Dwight about his actions from the previous chapter.

Lexie's eyes flew open to the familiar sight of the campfire. Dwight was talking to Bill on the other side in hushed tones. Lexie sprang to her feet and rushed over without even trying to hear the conversation and slapped Dwight hard in the face.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" She yelled angrily.

Shock and confusion were plain as day on his face as he raised a hand to rub where she'd slapped him.

"What did I do?" he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Bill excused himself, wanting no part of this quarrel, and Lexie started in with a deep breath, "I know the risks of doing what I do. I know I might not make it out, and you know that, too. It doesn't matter to me. None of it does, as long as all of you are safe," tears filled her eyes and her voice broke as she continued, "Watching you die right in front of me was the worst feeling I've ever had. I never want to feel that way again."

Dwight pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair softly and she sobbed into his chest, "I can't watch you die again. I don't care what happens to me; I just can't watch you die ever again. Please, please never try to save me."

"Oh, Lexie..." Dwight said. He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, "I will never stop trying to save you. You may not care what happens to you in there, but I do. How do you think I felt when I saw what The Doctor did to you? When I found what the Hillbilly left of you?"

Dwight leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and she gave a muffled cry of surprise. As he pulled away, he smiled and said, "I will never leave you behind again, and I will always try to save you because Lexie, I love you."

"Dwight," She said with a pained expression, "I love you, too. That's why I can't bear to watch that happen ever again."

He kissed her once more and said, "I'd die a thousand times more just to hear you say that again."

Their moment was interrupted by a loud retching sound. Nea was pretending to vomit, then said, "Can you two please get a room?"

Lexie looked around, and said, "We're in the woods."

A male chuckle pulled her attention and Ace was standing by with a smirk on his face, "Bill's been rigging up a lean-to for you two since Lexie's third trial. Honestly, we've all been taking bets on how long it would take you two lovebirds to finally get together. After what Jake told me about your trial with the Huntress, I thought for sure you'd have it figured out, but the two of you just danced around each other not making eye contact."

Dwight held Lexie's hands in his own and smiled warmly at the girl he'd fallen in love with. She smiled back and said, "So, how about we check out this lean-to?" He nodded, and with a wink, Lexie started to pull him away from the fire and into the woods.


End file.
